


【港九】學警出更

by leopardxx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardxx/pseuds/leopardxx





	【港九】學警出更

还没睡醒的黄旭熙才刚回到警局报到，另一头已经看见金道英警长在接电话，然后对着金廷祐说道，「有女学生在附近车站遇到色狼，金廷祐跟黄旭熙你们快去现场。」

 

内—，金廷祐放下手上的文件回应，飞快地拿起两人巡逻用的小腰包走到黄旭熙旁边，示意他起程。

 

「哥，我才刚回来耶。」半梦半醒的黄旭熙揉一揉眼睛，语气显得非常不情愿，却又带了些撒娇的口吻。

 

「那是因为你迟到，我都等你十来分钟了。」嘴边抱怨着失约的恋人，可还是细心地拿起黄旭熙的腰包帮他系上，然后整理他那凌乱的领口。「你答应过我今天一起到咖啡店吃早餐的。」

 

金廷祐看了看身后的办公桌上那份特地为他留起的焦糖吐司，继续细心整理黄旭熙的仪容。「哥对不起嘛，睡过头了。」看着对自己无微不至的金廷祐，他低头吻住对方的额头，今天如果不是自己先让金廷祐不高兴，在这种情况他铁定一手握住金廷祐的下巴热情地吻上那甜而不腻的唇瓣。

 

在金廷祐呆住的同时，旁边的李马克警长终于忍不住叫他们了，「你们要出发了没？市民们可是在等着你们呢——」

 

「对啊你在干什么呢旭熙！你有在反省吗！」金廷祐耳朵都通红了，一手拍上黄旭熙的胸口以示不满。

黄旭熙可委屈了，没亲到嘴巴还被叫去反省，不甘心。嘟起嘴巴的模样一下子就让金廷祐消气了，转身拿起吐司塞到黄旭熙嘴巴里，匆匆忙忙地出发。

 

两人到达接报现场的时候，发现郑在玹警监已经把色狼拘捕了。两人恭敬地向警监问好，「早安，郑在玹警监！你怎么会在这儿呢？」

 

郑在玹漫不经心地回答，「还不是因为你们拖拖拉拉，在警局调情了十多分钟才出发。」

 

「啊...真的很对不起，辛苦你了郑警监。」金廷祐一手按住黄旭熙的头颅往下压，两人一起鞠躬道歉。

 

「嗯，剩下犯人还没有录取口供，其馀的部份就交给你们了。」郑在玹翻了翻地上的杂物，拿起了一个密封塑料袋，里面有一瓶粉色液体。「这个是从犯人身上搜出来的可疑物品，记得要交给金道英拿去化验。」

 

两人把犯人押到警局后，黄旭熙跟李马克一起向犯人录取口供，而金廷祐则把液体交给了金道英。

金道英带上口罩和手套，拿起小瓶子初步观察，「唔，以犯人的犯罪目标来看，这很有可能是媚/药，不过在化验结果出来之前还是要小心这些可疑物品...」

 

在道英旁边学习化验过程的金廷祐在人生中从没看过叫「媚/药」的东西，实在是好奇心旺盛，金道英都还没来得及阻止，金廷祐已经把脑袋靠近了瓶子，仔细看了看又嗅了一下味道，然后立刻捏住鼻子把身体缩回来，「唔..！又浓郁又刺鼻的玫瑰花香...」

 

金道英轻力拍拍金廷祐的小脑袋，「笨蛋，我不是叫你小心吗！万一出事情怎么办？」

金廷祐无辜地看着金道英，摸了摸额头道，「反正媚/药应该对男生没有影响吧？我以后会小心了...」

 

「真是的...」金道英没好气地把瓶子收好，然后开始收十用具，「快到午饭时间了，整理好东西便去吃饭吧。」

 

「好～」金廷祐整理好文件便绷绷跳跳地走回去自己的座位，突然就觉得身体开始发热，头晕脑胀似的，金廷祐以为只是在外面吹冷风吹久了感冒了，走到洗手间洗个脸提神，结果双腿发软走不动，身体也越来越热，感觉到下体开始肿胀，浑身难受的他把自己关在厕所里，抱膝坐在坐厕上咬着唇试图忍耐药效带来浑身的酥麻感。金廷祐做梦也没想到自己会受到媚/药影响变成这副德性，而现在的他难受又无助得忍不住落泪。

 

口袋里的手机突然传来一阵震动，害现在身体敏感得很的金廷祐差点没忍住尖叫，他缓缓拿起手机，看到来电显示上的名称是自己恋人，他立刻接起电话，却又不知道该如何表达现在的处境。

 

电话里头的人率先发话了，「廷祐哥你在哪？午饭时间了，你该不会肚子太饿，丢下我一个自己先跑去吃了吧？」对方故意开着玩笑，但现在被情/慾充昏了脑袋的金廷祐根本不知道要如何瞒过黄旭熙，就连要如何回应他刚才那段话，金廷祐的脑袋都转不过来，空白一片。

 

对于沉默的金廷祐，电话的另一头开始感到不安，「廷祐哥...？你还在生气早上的事吗？对不起，我以后都不会了，待会午餐我请客吧？」

 

金廷祐用微弱的哭腔回道，「旭熙、不是的...不是这样的，我、我......哈啊......」

黄旭熙听到了金廷祐经过压抑而忍约传来的喘气声问道，

 

「哥你在哪？」

「我...旭熙不用担心，我过会儿就好了...」

「哥在哪？」金廷祐听到黄旭熙强硬的语气，终于还是投降了。

「我在、二楼的厕所...」

「我现在过来。」正当黄旭熙要挂电话之际，他又弱弱地补了一句话，

 

「旭熙...快点、帮我......」

 

 

黄旭熙紧张地敲门，「廷祐哥...？」  
金廷祐确认过声音后缓缓打开门，黄旭熙赶紧挤进那狭小的空间并锁上门，才发现映入眼帘的是何其香艳的划面。

金廷祐红着脸喘着粗气，刘海已被汗水沾湿，眼睛起了一层水雾，半垂下来的眼睫毛抖颤着。从那大开着的领口可看见里面白嫩的皮肤微微泛红，裤子褪了一半可以看到他已经勃起的性器，整个人看起来非常色情。

「旭熙...」金廷祐抓住旭熙的衣角，抬起头索吻，看见这么主动的恋人，黄旭熙自然是高兴了，马上压着他的后颈给他一个热情的吻，舌头轻轻撬开金廷祐的唇瓣，舔舐着他口腔里的每一处。

金廷祐被吻得迷迷糊糊的，用尽力气回应着黄旭熙，已经没有馀力去管别的了，双手沿着黄旭熙的脖子往下摸索，胡乱地扯开他的衣领。难得金廷祐如此般主动，黄旭干脆解开皮带掏出早已充血的肉棒然后贴上金廷祐的，一只大手包复住两人的性器，开始上下撸动。

金廷祐被从未尝过的触感吓了一跳，往下一看，脸都红到快滴出血来了，喘气声也不自觉地加快了，双手加重了捏住对方肩膀的力度。临近高潮的时候黄旭熙却用姆指按住他的马眼，金廷祐已经快被逼疯了，泪水缓缓从眼角滴下，

「cas...?」

「呜、旭熙...」

金廷祐看恋人没有反应，故意用撒娇的语气，再喊他名字一遍。

「哥，你好美。」

黄旭熙对金廷祐反复呼喊他的原因最清楚不过，他故意欺负金廷祐吗？一半一半吧，但他确实打从心里觉得这样难得一见的金廷祐，太过诱人了。

「旭熙，让我射......拜讬......」

看恋人没有反应，金廷祐只好硬着头皮求他了，他试图挪开黄旭熙禁锢着自己的手腕，把整个人靠进恋人的怀里，甩着脑袋磨蹭着黄旭熙的颈窝，但本人没有意识到这般娇情的举动只会令黄旭熙更想好好欺负他一番。

或许平常的黄旭熙可以对他的哥哥事事顺从、百般迁就，但一个内心住着野兽的男人不能保证每次做爱还能依旧在恋人面前维持乖巧听话的形象。

「哥忍耐一下，怕你射太多次受不住。」黄旭熙拉起金廷祐的手臂，然后示意他背向自己，跪在坐厕上，「哥，你自己扩张。」

黄旭熙你这流氓！，金廷祐闻言立刻在心里骂了他十几遍，不过命根还在对方手里，平常一定会害羞得直接拒绝可现在管不得那么多了，而且再拖拖拉拉，怕药效还没散黄旭熙就先跑掉了。

见金廷祐竟然没有一句抱怨的说话，可惜事出突然，两人身上都没有润滑液，更别说保险套了，可被媚药激发出慾念的金廷祐已经管不得那么多了，直接伸手往后穴开始扩张，可是对于自己做扩张的金廷祐来说少了润滑液果然难度太高了。他边深呼吸让自己尽量放松，边加重手指的力道，好不容易才放进一根手指。黄旭熙看金廷祐这么努力，像是给予乖巧的小孩子奖励般拼命舔着金廷祐的耳骨，不时吐一口热气又咬一下耳珠，再转移目标到后颈，轻轻啃了一口，怕金廷祐吃疼了心痛似的又舔了舔。金廷祐的轻吟有如对黄旭熙的讚扬，使得他又更卖力的啃啃咬咬，仿佛要把金廷祐吃干抹净。耳朵敏感得要命的金廷祐都被黄旭熙的动作弄到分神了，黄旭熙看他毫无进展，直接把两指伸进去帮他扩张，使得金廷祐吃痛的呻吟了几声，又把动作放轻了，直到可以轻松吞吐着三根手指，才拔出手指用肉棒磨蹭着入口处。

药效已经把金廷祐的理志燃烧得所剩无几了，现在的他根本耐不住后庭传来的空虚感，在穴口磨蹭的东西已经让他抛下羞耻心臣服于快感下，使劲把屁股往后蹭，一心只想黄旭熙赶紧操翻他想把肉棒吃进去，无奈黄旭熙就是不成全他，金廷祐每往后蹭，黄旭熙就跟着往后退。受不住诱惑的人儿看黄旭熙无动于衷不顾面子直接开口邀请了「旭熙你、快点进来......啊啊！」金廷祐正要开口就被无预警进入体内的东西把话语转化成呻吟，也让金廷祐今天第一次解放了。金廷祐全身发软，已经累得撑不起腰来，还没等他回过神黄旭熙就已经掐紧他的腰开始大肆律动起来，毫不留情地攻向肉壁深处一块微微凸起的嫩肉，操得金廷祐抖颤不断。

「等，旭熙我才刚射、完......嗯啊！」

「可是哥不舒服吗？你咬得我好紧。」

「唔...那里、不要......」

前列腺一直被顶撞的金廷祐弓起腰支，快感不停冲向脑门，才刚射过的性器又抬起了头吐着透明的液体，连连不断的快感让金廷祐已经忍不住想要射第二次了。黄旭熙似乎察觉到金廷祐的反应，把性器退到入口再狠狠撞到后穴的深处，故意避开了金廷祐的敏感带，却又有意无意地刷过，惹得金廷祐内心一阵不满。

他最讨厌这种半弔子的甜头了，他主动扭着腰希望能让自己好受一点，但显然完全没有帮助。他实在是受不了了，回头向着黄旭熙撒娇。

「旭熙，还不够......」

「廷祐哥不喜欢这样吗？」

「你明明知道的、快点给我...」

「求你了，cas」

黄旭熙知道，金廷祐想要讨好他的时候才会用这称呼向他撒娇。因为金廷祐是唯一可以喊他”cas”的人。

黄旭熙满意地摆出笑容，让金廷祐面向自己，诱导他双腿围住自己的腰后重新把肉棒埋进去，双手托住金廷祐的大腿便站了起来，吓得金廷祐双手立刻环住黄旭熙的脖子，深怕自己会摔到地上一样四肢紧紧环住黄旭熙，像极了一只树熊。身体只有黄旭熙的双手支撑，重力都落在两人的交合处，感觉肉棒又更深入了几分，光是抱着他走路就让金廷祐舒服得嗯嗯啊啊。黄旭熙把他带到门口，让他背部抵着门口，然后又开始新的一轮操干，他还贴心提醒金廷祐，

「哥小声点，外面办公室有人。」

金廷祐还算是个收敛的人，毕竟让外人听见自己的呻吟实在是太羞耻了。这种刺激的场景让金廷祐整个人绷紧起来，不自觉绞紧了后穴害黄旭熙舒服得低吟了一声，又给了金廷祐一个深吻，两人的舌头互相纠缠一番，只剩下零零碎碎的呜咽。黄旭熙腾出一只手解开了金廷祐几颗钮扣，黑色领带已经快被扯到松开了，他示意让金廷祐咬着领带抑压住那让人着迷的呻吟，然后开始玩弄金廷祐胸前挺立许久的红樱。

「廷祐哥，你等等打算怎么办呢？你看衬衫上都沾满你的精液了。」黄旭熙漫不经心地用手指沾了沾再放到嘴巴里，然后低头舔舐金廷祐的乳头，手里已经握住金廷祐的性器仔细地搓揉着。被前后夹攻的金廷祐已经没有回话的馀力了，前列腺被黄旭熙用力的顶撞着，乳头已经被吸吮得通红，金廷祐知道自己快忍不住了，把嘴巴里的领带吐了出来，「唔、旭熙，我...不行了」黄旭熙听完后露出宠溺的眼神看向金廷祐，「嗯，可以喔。」

随着黄旭熙加快手上的速度，他感觉到围在脖子上的双手抓紧了自己的后颈肉，金廷祐又再一次高潮了。过于激烈的性事让金廷祐感觉自己像被掏空了一样，把自己身体完全放松交给黄旭熙承托着，水汪汪的眼睛似乎因为雾气无法聚焦于黄旭熙，只能张开口喘着气。黄旭熙直接把接过金廷祐精液的手指往他嘴巴里塞进去，搅弄着金廷祐的舌头。金廷祐这才把意识拉回现实，有如模仿着口交的动作缓缓地舌吐着黄旭熙的手指，直到手指上的精液被舔走得差不多了才抽出来，可金廷祐还不舍似的伸出舌头舔完最后一滴。

「唔，好腥...」

「东西是你的，廷祐哥。」

黄旭熙说完像是安抚似的又给了他一个亲吻，用舌头把口腔又扫了一遍。见金廷祐高兴得眯眯笑，他拉下坐厕的盖子让金廷祐躺上去，把他的腿抬起来架到肩膀上，继续刚才的活塞运动，把每一下都像要贯穿金廷祐一样撞上他最致命的那块软肉。已经射了两次的金廷祐除了肉体上的疲累，本来就因为药效而晕乎乎脑袋也受不了了，看黄旭熙还不打算放过他，他开始崩溃了。

「旭、旭熙啊...我不行了...太舒服了，不、不要了...哈啊！」金廷祐不适地摇晃着脑袋，「呜...我已经没有东西可以射了...再做下去真的要坏掉了...」被快感冲昏了头脑的金廷祐真的觉得自己会被日到坏掉，可黄旭熙貌似还未满足。

「哥我还没射过一次呢。」黄旭熙摸着金廷祐的头发安抚他，另一只手与金廷祐十指紧扣，亲了亲耳朵又加重了抽插的力道。黄旭熙安慰他的举动如此温柔暖心，但在做爱的时候偏偏对金廷祐毫不留情，让金廷祐又爱又恨。

金廷祐用力拉扯着黄旭熙的领带逼使他靠过来，然后一口亲上去那双性感的厚唇意图宣洩不满，不过这番举动在黄旭熙看来比较像是诱惑，使得兴奋起来的黄旭熙下身又胀了一圈。金廷祐不满地咬住黄旭熙的下唇，吃痛的黄旭熙才放开那张被自己亲到红肿的嘴巴，意犹未尽的舔了舔，又从脸颊一路往下亲到锁骨，又在他胸前弄了几个吻痕。金廷祐已经没有反抗的馀力了，嘴巴只能发出破碎的呻吟声，黄旭熙也不再留难他了，在金廷祐的深处用力顶撞了几下，在金廷祐被操射的同时把性器退出来射在金廷祐的大腿跟小腹上。

 

「混蛋。」金廷祐背着黄旭熙暗骂了一声，不过比起黄旭熙，他更痛恨的是吃饱太閒跑去闻媚药的自己。

现在的金廷祐头昏脑胀之馀身体也毫无气力，才刚站起来一个腿软，幸好黄旭熙在一旁扶着他。黄旭熙把衣服和现场清理过后给郑警查拨了个电话请假，干脆直接用外套盖住金廷祐便把他横抱起来打车把他带回自己家。

隔天回到警局金道英遇着金廷祐正要关心他们两人怎么昨天突然请假早退了，还没有开口便看到金廷祐领口位置隐约可见的吻痕，于是把说话吞回肚子里，甩甩手打了个招呼又回到坐位上开始工作。


End file.
